


The One We Love

by phobphil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bonding moment between Mikasa and Armin, plus an appearance(somewhat) by their boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One We Love

Mikasa’s not really supposed to be in the boy’s sleeping quarters so early in the morning (Jean let out the highest pitched scream Armin had ever heard when he noticed Mikasa pass by him, she didn’t even look back), but it’s not like anyone can really stop her and she always manages to evade every instructor that’s called in to escort her out.

Armin smiles at her when he sees her approach the lower bunk he shares with Eren and tucks his legs under himself to give her room since Eren is fast asleep and taking up even part of Armin’s side of the bed.

“He’s still asleep?” She asks quietly.

“Dead asleep.” He tells her, laughing as he reaches under his pillow for the book Eren managed to sneak in for him, a brief history and minor instruction guide of the different fighting styles inside Wall Rose. Well, Armin wanted it for Mikasa to begin with honestly, but looking at defensive stances wouldn’t hurt, or so Eren told him.

She thanks him before opening the small book and looking over every page, eyes intent on learning and memorizing. She stops half way through, “Want to practice some of these?” she asks him, not taking her eyes of the page she’s looking at.

He’s about to decline, he’s seen the bruises on Eren from training with Annie and the few times he trained with Mikasa, before she starts speaking again, “Before lunch would be best, wouldn’t do you any good to eat and puke afterwards.”

Armin opens and closes his mouth a few times. “You’re not letting me say no,” He states plainly. No point asking pointless questions.

Mikasa looks up then and smiles, small, amused, and _rare_. “Eren would agree,” she says before looking over the pages again her smile disappearing and the serious expression coming back on. She’s right, Eren would agree and eventually convince him too.

“Fine,” he says and reaches under Eren’s pillow where he hid the small book Berthold had let him borrow earlier in the week. Might as well finish it as soon as he can before it’s too late and he loses the strength in his arms from training to even hold the book. Plus he left of in a really amazing part.

——-

Eren wakes up not too later after that, takes one look at Armin and Mikasa both before telling Mikasa to go wait for them in the mess hall and ‘How come no one can fucking catch you in here, unbelievable.’ as he pushes himself off the bed, yawning. He walks off and out the room, likely to clean his face at least.

Mikasa turns to Armin and stops for a bit before handing the book back to him, “I already picked some techniques we could try,” she tells him, “also-“

“I’ll make sure he actually remembers to put his shirt on correctly instead of backwards,” he tells her jokingly. Her mouth twitches. Armin considers that a victory.


End file.
